


Six Minutes Remaining...

by Sylthfarn



Series: Despairing Vacation [3]
Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: DV verse, M/M, Somnium Files spoilers, again., god help me, im making this tag and im losing my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylthfarn/pseuds/Sylthfarn
Summary: A look at the relationship between Futa Amanoma and Kaname Date over the years. Date had always trusted Pewter...and in return Pewter gave him a chance to be something more.
Relationships: Date Kaname/Pewter | Amanoma Futa, Gamer Fuel (relationship)
Series: Despairing Vacation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059197
Kudos: 9





	Six Minutes Remaining...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IN DV VERSE PLEASE DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME. also there's so many somnium files spoilers im sorry. 
> 
> the ship is called gamer fuel, yes im the bitch that ships date with grimnir gbf, they're an ot3 do Not @ me. this was written for dvtober and ppl wanted it on ao3?? dv is a killing game. yeah.

He looks at the file that had been presented to him, and he's not  _ entirely  _ sure how to feel. His time at the Academy had already been...unusual, to say the least. Stressful? Exhausting? Somehow still less bad than his life before? But now they were asking him if, now starting his final year, he would work with a freshman. And if, in the following years, he would stay and help his underclassman's research.

"I get the feeling 'no' isn't exactly an answer," he says dryly, and the researcher he'd been working under before rolls her eyes.

"Come on, it's just a few more years. And besides, I think you'll  _ like _ what he's been working on!"

"With all due respect, Dr. Kleinfeld, I really don't think I'll see  _ anything  _ that's 'exciting' and 'new' from a—" He glances at the file again. "...He's  _ how _ young??"

"He's been working on artificial intelligence  _ and  _ unlocking the secrets to the human brain!" Dr. Kleinfeld continues, ignoring his protests. "He's developed a way to delve into the subconscious mind—entering dream worlds called Somniums."

"And why should I care…?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Because your test results for aptitude of Psyncing—that's what it's called—are higher than anyone he's seen! If you prove yourself at this, you'll become known as Hayato Yagyu, the Ultimate Psyncer!"

* * *

"I'm Dr. Jasmine Kleinfeld, we spoke earlier, and this is my lab partner, Diana McMaien!"

Kleinfeld gestures eagerly at the other woman in the room, who looks up for a brief moment, irritation plain on her face, before returning to writing something about the sample she was working with. Then, Kleinfeld looks directly at him. 

"And thiiis is our one and only Ultimate Test Subject, soon to be Ultimate Psyncer—Hayato Yag—"

"Hi," Hayato interrupts. He never really did like it when people referred to him by his title. A majority of the school knew him as an Ultimate ??? anyway. "You're the new student, right? Futa Amanoma?"

"Yes," says Amanoma, giving him a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Yagyu-san."

"You can just call me Hayato, I don't mind."

"...Of course, Yagyu-san."

Hayato resists the very strong temptation to roll his eyes. He should probably be nice to someone who was giving him a chance at being someone—some _ thing _ —else. Even if...he wasn't really sure if he wanted it.

"How much do you know about Psyncing?" Amanoma asks, adjusting his glasses.

"Not much, just what Dr. Kleinfeld told me," Hayato shrugs. "You go into dreams?"

"Yes, exactly. Psyncing allows for the Psyncer—that's you—to enter a subject's Somnium, or dream world. These dreams are built by specific memories, and at the bottom of these dreams are...well, the truth. ...It...would be useful in criminal investigations," Amanoma says, which catches Hayato's attention.

"You plan on working with the police?"

"After graduation, if the Psync machine works as intended? Yes."

Hayato is silent for a long moment, giving Amanoma an unreadable look. The chance to join the police...make the world a better place...wasn't that what he'd always wanted?

"If you _do_ end up working for the MPD, let me know." Hayato treats Amanoma to a small smile. "I think I'd love to work with you in the future."

* * *

"So there's a six minute time limit?" Hayato asks, looking at the screens.

"Yes, after that, I will  _ forcibly _ pull you out of the Psync. We don't know exactly what side effects may occur but...they are... dangerous."

"Sounds fun."

"...Yagyu-san, I implore you to not joke about matters as serious as this one."

"Hey, come on, who's the Ultimate Psyncer?" 

Amanoma treats him to a familiar, exasperated sigh. 

"Six minutes, Yagyu-san. That's it."

* * *

He doesn't remember who he is, or where he is...everything is a blur of pain. Who? What…? How did he…?

"I'm your boss," the unfamiliar woman explains. 

_ Boss. _ What was her real name? Had she said it? Did he forget? ...He'd already forgotten who he was…

He thinks he should be coherent enough to remember this by now...to know what's going on. But maybe his mind just isn't ready to process and  _ remember  _ new information right now. She's texting someone… Who? Are they responsible for what happened to him?

"A coworker," she explains. One that would help them...help him? 

After tea and a hot shower, the pain is coming back in full force.  _ Why did his eye hurt so much? What had happened?  _ She insists he follow her to her car, and he can barely think straight as she drives. The lights are too blinding. The pain too powerful.

"We're here," he hears her say, but he can't find it in him to respond. She helps him out of the car, supporting his weight...until they're met by someone else.

The man is just as unfamiliar as she is (as he himself is), yet she throws him at the stranger without a moment's hesitation. The pain in his head  _ spikes  _ and he can't hold back a cry of pain. After a moment, he feels her supporting his weight again, the man on his other side. He can't help but give the man a suspicious glare, even if "Boss" trusted him.

"This is Pewter," she says. "He's the coworker I was telling you about."

_ Pewter _ … The name is unfamiliar. A little odd. But Pewter knows him...and he knows Pewter (apparently). That was acceptable, then…

_ Honestly, the more he looked at Pewter, the cuter the guy seemed to be to him. What the actual fuck? _

Before he has time to process his thoughts, he finds himself being passed off to some medics. He just hopes he'll get to talk to Pewter again soon…

* * *

"Remember, Agent Date. You have six minutes." 

"I know, I know." 

Date's tone is tinged with both fondness and exasperation. How many times had they done this now? Apparently a lot, since he was the Ultimate Psyncer back at the Academy. 

"Six minutes," Pewter repeats, his tone mirroring Date's own, and for some reason, Date feels something on the edge of his memory.

Pewter—Futa Amanoma—from... before now. Before he lost his memories? Reprimanding him for taking things lightly...a relieved sigh when things went well. 

_ Strange...how could he have known Pewter when he was that young? _

Before Date has the chance to delve deeper into the memory, the Psync begins, thrusting him into someone else's memories. It didn't matter all that much. Date trusted Pewter. He always had.  ~~ Hayato Yagyu had too. ~~

**Author's Note:**

> this also has some inspo from "everything she did" by lyrecho pls read it, it's good, i love it, im too shy to link it jic the author sees it


End file.
